


Conquering Your Heart

by TGuild_F4



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Enjoy(?), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, been sitting in my laptop for ages, oh well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGuild_F4/pseuds/TGuild_F4





	Conquering Your Heart

A sigh was heard all throughout the conference hall as one lone man slumped back towards his seat, resting his limbs on the arm rests. Problems concerning finances were the main focus of their meeting leaving him completely exhausted with a brewing headache. He wanted to pass out on his bed but he remembered the stack of papers he had on his desk. Shiroe stood up and stretched until he heard a crack from his back. He headed towards the door, thankful that no one was there to see his weak side. Opening the double doors, he was surprised when someone he expects was standing by the hallway. The said man was not wearing his ever infamous armor, Krusty pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing at Shiroe's love for overworking himself. 

A heartbeat later, the doors opened; revealing a drained-looking Shiroe walking out of the room, eyes blank and downcast on the floor. From afar, he would seem okay but Krusty knew that he was struggling to walk straight and having to lean on the walls for support. His didn't even realize he was falling until a body cushioned his fall. 

"I told you to take I break once in a while," he said in a scolding tone, a wash of breath blew on his neck, "it won't hurt you." Krusty's arms tightened his hold on his waist, "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

A muted growl came from Shiroe's throat, a silent protest. He pushed Krusty away, a declaration that he could walk on his own. However, Krusty was having none of that, he scooped him up and entered the conference room and laid him down on the table. His hands on both of his sides, effectively trapping him. 

"Enough," his deep voice resonated all throughout the room. 

A shudder rocked the raven-haired's spine however he stared back in defiance, "You don't understand," he heaved. "I need to meet their expectations. I have to do this alo—" 

Suddenly lips were on his, stopping the protests from slipping out of his mouth. Shiroe tried to push the man away, desperate to not be swayed from his charge.

"I do know," he gripped both of his hands and held it close to his lips, "but you don't have to do this alone, Shiroe."

Those words hit the bispectacled enchanter. "But..." his voice cracked and his eyes began to water, chocking back a sob. The distance between their lips slowly shortened and he closed his eyes, tears freely cascading down his face. 

The kiss was short and sweet. They stared into each other's eyes before Krusty smashed his lips on Shiroe's and deepening it. A hand snaked under his shirt and teased his skin. 

"Umphhh... Krusty not here."

Krusty ignored his plea and proceded to kiss down towards his neck, sucking every inch of skin his lips can cover. 

Using their position to his advantage, Krusty spread Shiroe's legs apart and situated himself in between, grinding his clothed erection to Shiroe's growing one. He continued sucking bruises to Shiroe's neck, trailing further down to the juncture of his neck and shoulders. He let his hands roam around the lithe body, feeling the raven-haired's unblemished skin. 

"N-n-no... Ahhh," Shiroe moaned out lewdly, not being able to resist to the blond's advances. His body was trembling under Krusty's touch. He could feel every embrace of his lover's cold fingers against his burning skin. He mewled when he felt teeth on the skin under his ear. 

"Aahhhhh... P-please n—ot there," he begged as he still felt teeth gnawing on his sensitive spot. His hands tightened its grip on Krusty's shoulders as he felt the other's hands impatiently unfastening the buckle of his trousers. 

"Strip," Krusty commanded, "do it."

As if under a trance, he immediately took of all his clothes and laid himself bare for him. He propped himself against the table and spread his legs make room for Krusty to settle in between him. He watched as his lover's hand slowly made their way to his crotch, making sure to sensually rub the inner side of his thighs.

Shiroe buckled in Krusty's hand as he began to stroke him hard, rubbing the tip and smearing pre-cum all over. The other hand was busy teasing his nipples. 

"Krusty...please—," he begged profusely, "I need y-yo...aahnnn." 

Krusty chuckled, the hand stroking his lover's length was now drenched with his own fluids, "Wait a little bit longer, okay? I'm gonna prepare you."

"Just — please... put it in," Shiroe's eyes were lined up with tears and red. "I can take it."

Krusty's control snapped and he loosened his pants. He hissed as his hard cock was exposed to the cool air, the contrasting temperature adding sensitivity. He pumped it, spreading his pre-cum before lining it against Shiroe's hole. 

"Come on... pl-please," Shiroe tried to push back when he felt the tip teasing his entrance. 

Krusty growled lowly, gritting his teeth as he hooked his hands under Shiroe's knees, forcing his thighs apart and almost bending him in half. He buried his cock, thrusting in slowly until he was balls-deep. He grunted as Shiroe tightened around his length, enjoying the silky heat that surrounded him. 

"Ughh... You're so tight," he slowly pulled out his cock until only the tip was the part that remained inside his lover, only to push it back in again, focusing on finding his lover's prostate. 

Shiroe gripped the edge of the table as he felt the girth of Krusty's cock stretched his rim to its limit. He arched his back, eyes squeezed tight, mouth open in a silent cry of painful ecstasy.

The pain from Krusty's constant thrusting only seemed to turn into pleasure, however the squelching sounds further turned him on. His eyes rolled back and he shamelessly moaned as his lover rammed against his prostate.

"Found it," Krusty chuckled. With new-found vigor, his strong hands grip small hips, pulling them to his hips as he sets a wild pace, fucking into that heavenly tight hole.

Shiroe could only sob as Krusty's forceful thrusts hit his prostate repeatedly. He propped himself up on one elbow and his other hand reached up to grap Krusty's shirt and pulled him to join their mouths in a long passionate kiss.

"Ah...no more," he pleaded as he clutched on the cloth in his hand, "I'm... ah... please". His legs were trembling from the stretch, tears falling down to his pink cheeks.

Without uttering a word, Krusty gets one of his hands underneath Shiroe's ass and begins to force himself harder onto his cock. His other hand grasp his lover's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He rammed his cock into Shiroe's tight heat, huffing, sweat beginning to shine on his rippling muscles, and feeling the heat rushing down to his crotch. 

"Ahhhh..." Shiroe screamed as he came, his semen coating Krusty's hand and his own stomach, even reaching his tear-stained face. His hole had deliciously tightened around Krusty's cock, as if milking him for all his worth. His limbs went weak causing him to loosen his grip on his lover and falling back towards the table, letting Krusty use his body for his completion.

"Ughh... tight," he grit his teeth as he pulled Shiroe's limp body towards him, burying his length inside the tight heat before releasing his seed inside his lover. He felt the other shudder when his semen filled Shiroe to the brim, leaking out of his hole even before withdrawing from within. He observed as Shiroe settled his hands on the bulge on his stomach. 

"K-Krusty… it's so f--… aahh…full in me," these words had aroused the sandy-haired man yet again but forced himself to calm down so Shiroe can rest and slowly pulled out. "Shiroe, you really shouldn't say that," he sighed and whispered in the other's ear, "I'll get hard again." He chuckled at his lover's state as he carefully cleaned and dressed him afterwards, wrapping his cloak around him. Krusty hoisted him up to his arms, the sudden motion made Shiroe wrap his arms around Krusty's neck.

"Let's get you to bed," he announced, walking towards the closed doors.

(/>///>)


End file.
